1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus capable of handling a code, a method for controlling the apparatus, and a program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-272796 discusses a technique for printing only one two-dimensional code at a position of any one of the four corners of a print sheet. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-272796 also discusses another technique for detecting a two-dimensional code from the positions of the four corners of such a print product, and performing control based on the two-dimensional code. When a plurality of two-dimensional codes is printed at the positions of the four corners of one print sheet in such an environment, it becomes difficult to determine which one of two-dimensional codes should be used to perform control.